Witchin' Hanyou
by Lady-iNsOmNiAc
Summary: Kagome has just found out......................................she's not human. Her mother has been lying to her all her life and now she's about to find out the real truth and nothing but (youkoKagome)
1. Pologue

** Witchin' Hanyou**  
  
iNsOmNiAc: I'm baaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaack! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! cough hack Alrighty, sorry about the whole fall off the face of the planet thing but I had some "emotional issues" to get through. But now it's all good. I'm sitting here with my bestest friendy friend in the WHOOOOOOOOOOLE wided world. Say hi Becca  
  
Becca: Hi Becca goes back to sleep  
  
INsOmNiAc: Silly head giggle  
  
Disclaimer: let's see what have I got in my pocket today........ a penny........ some lint....... some cheerios from yesterday......... and some more lint. I'm so poor! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Note: Sorry this is taking so long I just have to get through all of this stuff in order to get on with the story. So this is the dealio-o-o-o- ooooooooooo, this is just the prologue and the updates won't really be all that consistent, I'll try but I can't promise anything, and this is kind of a plot crossover with the book series T'Witches (which I don't own either by the way) so you might recognize some characters from there AND uuuuuuuuh I forgot what I was going to say, so ON WITH THE FIC!

Prologue 

"Kagome, hun? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as she peeked into her daughters room (A/N: or is it?).  
  
"Sure mom," The young girl said as she positioned herself on her bed to face her mother. As Kagome faced her mother she noticed the unsure look in the older woman's eyes as they darted around the small bedroom. "Mom? Is something wrong?" The look on her mother's face unsettled her more as those unsure eyes finally settled on her.  
  
----Feudal Era----  
  
"Sango? Are you alright?" Shippo asked as he looked up at the young exterminator's face from his place at her side.  
  
"I feel fine Shippo, why do you ask?"  
  
"You look like your unsure of something," His big green eyes gazed up at her.  
  
"I'm fine Shippo, really" She added when he looked like he was going to protest. In truth she really was uneasy, but she didn't know why. And that in itself unsettled her even more.  
  
-----Kagome's Time------  
  
That's when Kagome noticed her father's old guitar case in her mother's hands. Her mother never got out her dad's old things, she knew Kagome missed her father and still had nightmares about that fateful day so many years ago. Something was seriously wrong and Kagome was determined to find out what it was.  
  
To Be Continued........................  
  
Okay, I know it's short but I didn't want to give too much away before the first chapter. So what do you guys think?

Becca: starts drooling  
  
iNsOmNiAc: sweat drop eh......Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Watching You and Your Secrets

Hey everybody Lady here and I have FINALLY gotten around to typing up this 1st chapter.

So, without further adou...

_**Witchin' Hanyou**_

**Chapter 1 –** _Watching You and Your Secrets_

_Feudal Era _

A head of raven hair suddenly appeared at the lip of the Bone Eater's Well. The young miko grunted as she heaved both, the guitar case and her large yellow backpack, over the side of the well, then pulled herself up too. Kagome stared, wonderingly dazed, at the vast expanse of forestry in front of her. How could this be happening to her? How could she, Kagome Higurashi, _NOT_ be human? It just wasn't possible.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of golden eyes scanned her body from the safety of their tree. 'This GIRL is what I smelt?!?!? This HUMAN GIRL?!?!' the youkai thought angrily, his mind wandering back to a few minutes ago...

_A Few Minutes Ago _

A flash of white was all you could see of him as the 'King of Thieves' dashed through the foliage, with his newest find, when he was brought to a sickeningly abrupt halt. The most wonderful scent he'd ever smelt had just suddenly assaulted his nose. 'Mmmnnnn, like jasmine and honeysuckle.' Of course after his first whiff he just couldn't get enough and just had to go find where that wonderous scent was coming from.

To say he was disappointed with what he found, was an understatement. 'I had hoped to find something a little more MAGNIFICENT than a _human girl.'_ Of course he didn't' expect to see the _most_ beautiful face he _ever _seen, next to his own of course, when she turned around and stared straight at him through his leafy hideout, and somehow he couldn't bring himself to coax the plants to cover him more fully.

_Kagome _

A small familiar tingle went down Kagome's spine when she sensed the youkai watching her. 'Oh great, this is _just_ what I need, another demon after the shards.' When she turned around to finally confront the demon, (becoming annoyed that he hadn't attacked yet and that he seemed perfectly content to just stare at her back), when she was met with a very handsome, _very_ surprised face.

'Oh. My. God.' They both thought simultaneously upon meeting eachother's eyes.

_Future Era _

'Oh, I hope she's taking this well.' Mrs. Higurashi thought quite distressed, as she continued to fold the laundry. 'I don't want it to cause any problems.'

The woman thought back to earlier...

_FLASHBACK _

"Kagome, hun? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as she peeked into her daughter's room.

"Sure mom," The young girl said as she positioned herself on her bed to face her mother. As Kagome faced her mother she noticed the unsure look in the older woman's eyes as they darted around the small bedroom. "Mom? Is something wrong?" The look on her mother's face unsettled her more as those unsure eyes finally settled on her.

That's when Kagome noticed her father's old guitar case in her mother's hands. Her mother _never_ got out her dad's old things, she knew Kagome missed her father and still had nightmares about that fateful day so many years ago. Something was seriously wrong and Kagome was determined to find out what it was.

'She has_ every_ right to know, besides it may help her back in the feudal era.'

The miko looked worriedly at her mother, "What is it mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi flinched, 'Oh she's going to hate me for keeping this from her.'

Kagome fought her instincts to fidget as her mother set the case down and sat on the bed next to her.

"I was just going through some old things and thought you might like to have this."

"Mom," Kagome gave her a pointed look, "I _know_ this is not what you came here to talk about, so spill." She demanded.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she stared sadly at the young girl she had called her daughter for so many years. She sighed, preparing herself for the story she was about to tell.

"Kagome, a long time ago, your _real_ parents..." Mrs. Higurashi was abruptly interrupted by a very quiet, very confused, "Excuse me? What do you _mean_ my REAL parents?" She stared quizzically at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a long suffering sigh.

"Not Kagome, I am not your real mother and you father was never your real father, at least not by conception..."

"Okay, you've lost me." The younger woman said as she let out her own defeated sigh.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi looked sternly at the miko. This was _serious_. "Honey, I adopted you from your real parents. You see your mother came to me 17 years ago and asked me to take care of you. She said you were in grave danger and that you needed a safe, loving home in which you could grow up in and have a normal life. Of course, I thought she was crazy, but then I later learned that she wasn't crazy and that neither of your parents were human.

"You see, you mother was a sorceress, a witch if you will, and your father was a highly respected and prestigious Kitsune demon. To say the least I was very surprised to one day open my front door and find a witch and a sleeping you on my front step.

"At first I wanted to refuse but I took one look at you and knew I could never say no. So I took you in and later met your biological father, who forged documents to make it appear as though you were my biological child."

Kagome stared, wide-eyed at the older woman before her, the same woman she had happily call her mother all of her life. 'This isn't real, it's all just a really weird and really silly dream and I'll wake up any minute now and mom and I will talk and we'll have a good long laugh at it.'

Of course she later found out it wasn't a dream and she was never going to wake up and laugh at this.

"They gave me something before they left." Mrs. Higurashi said quietly, staring cautiously at the girl sitting across from her.

"Who?" Kagome asked distractedly.

"Your parents, they left something for you before they left."

Kagome blinked stupidly at this, "They did?"

"Mm Hm." She got up and left the room only to return a couple minutes later with a _worn, fat, OLD_ book.

_END FLASHBACK _

She just hoped Kagome could deal with the great responsibility that came with that book.

**_Back to the Feudal Era _**

'I should just walk away right now,' Kagome thought as she gaped at the God before her very own two eyes. 'Yep, I should just walk away _right now_, ...Yep, aaaany minute now.' The problem was she just couldn't seem to get her legs to obey her brain. 'Why hasn't he..' the thought was cut short as a loud cry of 'Mammaaaaaaaa!' and the small ball of orange fur that came flying at her was the only warning she got before she was suddenly knocked on her back.

"We thought you'd never come back!" Shippo whined as he nuzzled her stomach.

The demon blinked as the human was suddenly toppled over the ball of fun. 'What in the seven hells? Did that KIT just call her _mother_?!?' He kept blinking stupidly as two human's and hanyou stepped from the trees.

"Oi wench, what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked ,quirking an eyebrow as he looked at the site before him. 'What the fuck?'

Kagome was lying on her back awkwardly, as she stared dumbly at the sky and pet Shippo distractedly.

"Oi bitch, you gonna get up or what?"

back in the tree's

Hearing the hanyou's harshness towards the girl infuriated the thief to no end, although he could not understand why it angered him so much.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hey so what do you think? I think it could still use some improvement but my hand's are killing me and you guys have been so patient with me and all.

Remember always **_REVIEW_** it makes the chapters come faster.

ALWAYS,

Lady


End file.
